Lost Doll
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Roger and Dorothy are asked a house the only witness to a homicide - an 11 year old girl. What happens when Dorothy discovers that there is more to this girl than meets the eye? [On Hiatus] I will finish!
1. Evelyn Portswater

Alrighty, here I am trying my hand at another fic for your reading enjoyment. Read, perhaps review, and enjoy!  
  


**Miss Chang Po **presents...  
**_The_**Big O  
** in...  
"Lost Doll"  
**  


            The scene opened up inside Paradigm City.  The city was experiencing one of the worst rainstorms anyone could remember.  However, inside one of the many domes scattered across the city, the wealthy upper class remained oblivious to the raging weather outside.  However, terror raged none the less.  
            Sirens blared loudly into the night.  Policeand squad cars surrounded one of the larger mansions in the smallest dome.  Every exit was cordoned off with yellow tape.  
Major Dan Dastun peered over the railing of the long circular stairway. "What have we got here?" he asked  
"It certainly doesn't look like an accident, sir." an officer next to him replied, staring in the same direction, where two bodies covered in white sheets lay lifeless on the bottom floor.  "We're labeling it a double homicide."  
"Let's see what the forensics have to say before we start making any assumptions like that." Dastun grumbled before heading down the steps to the bottom floor.  
"After all, we all know what happens when we make assumptions." Dastun and his assistant looked up to see a figure walking towards them.  Donned in black from the floor up, he greeted him with a confident smirk.  
"Roger Smith, what brings you here?" Dastun asked.  
Roger walked over to where the sheet-covered bodies lay.  "They're…?"  
"Yup." Dastun replied, walking upbeside him.  "As doornails."  
"Hn." Roger responded, stooping down to the floor.  
"You know 'em?" Dastun asked.  
Roger removed the two sheets halfway to reveal the victims beneath them. An elderly man and woman, both with horror still etched across their features.  "They were clients of mine." he answered, sounding slightly disappointed. "Marsha and Randall Portswater. I got a call from them the other day asking me to negotiate for them."  
"Negotiate what?" the young officer with Dastun asked.  
"I don't remember much of the conversation, but I was under the impression Mr. Portswater didn't want to tell me much." Roger answered.  "Though I'm thinking that he was looking into hiring my services more for protection than anything else."  He moved the sheets back into place, stepping back so that the paramedics could remove the bodies.  "I suppose he was too late."  
"You almost seem sorry for them."Dastun said.  
Roger removed his sunglasses, but did not speak.    
"They seemed pretty horrified about whatever got them." Dorothy replied, suddenly beside the silent negotiator, surprising Dastun.  
'Why does she keep surprising me like that?' Dastun thought to himself. He then shook his head, getting back to the task at hand.  "Probably didn't deserve whatever it is they got."    
"Where there any other victims?" Roger asked.  
"No, just these two.  Though, there been other cases similar to this one in the past two years." the young officer answered.  
"Making this one…?"  
"Number 6, sir." the young officer finished off.    
"According to neighbors and bystanders, the old couple had given the help the night off." Dastun said.  
"Was there anyone else here?" Roger asked.  
Dastun looked at him with almost an amused smirk.  "As a matter of fact, there is."  
  
**BigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigO**  
  
            After leaving the scene of the crime, Roger and Dorothy pulled up in front of the Paradigm City hospital.  After parking the car, they made their way towards the front desk.  Upon arriving there, a middle-aged woman, with auburn hair pulled up in a tight bun eyed them skeptically.  
            "How may I help you?" she asked.  
            "The name's Roger Smith." Roger answered.  "I'm a Negotiator."  Dorothy wanted to note that thereceptionist did not look too impressed, but remained silent. Roger cleared his throat and continued. "I was told that there was a witness from the latest double homicide being held here."  
            "You must mean Eve." the receptionist replied, getting up from her seat.  "Follow me."  
            Roger raised an eyebrow.  "Eve?"    
Dorothy, however, still remained silent as she followed behind the two as they made their way down the hall.  
  
**BigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigO**  
  
            "If you'll be kind enough to wait here," the receptionist replied, stopping in front of a small waiting room.  By the tone of her voice, it wasn't a suggestion. "I'll have someone bring Eve down to you shortly."  
            "Before you go, was this Eve person injured at all in the attack?" Roger asked.  
            "I don't believe so." the receptionist answered. "From what I'm told, she's only suffering from shock, that's all.  Now if you'll just wait here."  With that, she took off down the hall again."  
            "Now wait a minute," Roger called, but the woman was already out of earshot.  Sighing, he walked into the waiting room,and sat down in one of the overstuffed couches.  
            Dorothy, who remained by the door, asked, "Roger, do you really believe this Eve saw anything?"  
            "Who knows?" Roger answered.  "She had to have seen something if that lady said she had gone into shock.  You saw how the couple looked."  
            Dorothy walked over and sat next to him.  "What do you think happened?" she asked.  
            "I only got a look at their faces, not the bodies themselves." Roger answered.  "Unless our witness knows what happened, I'll have to check with Dastun later. Hm?" At that moment, a young woman walked into the room.  
            She was a little bit taller than Dorothy with wavy blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.  She wore denim jeans and a big brown sweater.  She smiled at the two of them.  "You must be Mr. Smith." she replied.  "Major Dastun told me youwere coming."  
            Roger looked her over.  'She doesn't look so shocked to me…' Walking over to her he asked, "Eve, I presume?"  
            The woman laughed.  "Oh no.  I'm Lieutenant Lydia Forester." she answered, holding up a police badge. "Witness Protection Specialist." She stepped to the right to reveal another behind her.  "This is Eve."  
            Shock was now registered on Roger's face.  Even Dorothy looked slightly surprised. Before them now stood a young girl no older than 12 years old.  Wearing perhaps an expensive but now dirty and tattered forest green dress, the young girl had long blue hair in a braided ponytail.  Her face was pale and her expression read that of fear and exhaustion. Aside from that she looked almost exactly like Dorothy!  
            "Miss Eve," Lt. Forester said gently.  "This is Roger Smith, a negotiator.  He wants to ask you a few questions."  
            The young girl stood close the policewoman.  "Who is she?" she asked, referring to Dorothy.   
            "Uh…" Lydia turned to Roger for assistance.  
            "Who… her?" Roger began, but before he could finish, Dorothy took a step forward and stooped down in front of the girl.    
"My name is R. Dorothy Wayneright." she answered.  "And you, miss?"  
The young girl studied Dorothy for a moment before stepping away from Lydia. Doing a classic curtsy, she bowed her head replying, "My name is Evelyn Portswater, ma'am.  I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She then retreated back to Lydia's side, keeping an eye on the android.  
'Almost a spitting image…' Roger mused to himself, watching the two of them.  
"So, I understand you will be watching over Miss Portswater." Lydia was saying.  
"Huh?" Roger blinked.  
"According to what Major Dastun told me," Lydia said, looking just as confused as the negotiator.  "You would be taking care of Miss Portswater while you questioned her.  The major said she'd be safest with you."  Roger stuttered with disbelief.  "If I'm mistaken… we can make other arrangements… if it's a problem…"  
"It's no trouble at all." Dorothy cut in, now holding a sleeping Eve in her arms.  "Mr. Smith has the room and the resources to watch over Ms.Portswater."  She turned her gaze to Roger.  "Isn't that correct, Roger Smith?"  
Roger gave her a disbelieving stare before looking at the sleeping girl in her arms.  He couldn't help but think the scene made Dorothy look a bit maternal.  'Stop that… now's not the time…' He sighed and folded his arms. "Yeah… fine.  It makes my job easier."  'Yeah right…'  
"Great." Lydia smiled, handing him a small slip of paper.  "Here's my number.  If you have any problems or questions, give me a call.  Good luck."  With that she ran off, leaving Dorothy and Roger with the young girl.  
Roger glared at Dorothy.  "The things you get me into…"  
  
~We have come to terms.............. End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well, whaddya think? I'm not sure what genre to put it under yet, so I'm just going to leave it under General for now. I'm thinking of having some RogerxDorothy moments, so maybe I'll put it under Romance after the story progresses. Let me know what you guys think. =)


	2. False Identity

All right, here is another installment, of "Lost Doll". Forgive its shortness, but I really haven't had much time to write, what with college applications and all. Plus, I think I've contracted a major case of writer's block. So, if there's anything you readers would like to see in this or any of my other fics, be sure to let me know. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, I'd like to thank Gelly, Lynderia, Princess Mint, RayEarthLove, Mystical Star, ganeko, kt, cole, Noname, FaerieRavyne, Multi-Facets, Lady Skyfire Athena, Ashitaka, Faerie_X, PanDora, ct, roadkill t raven, L.A., Laureate, Claudia Tryniti Rae, and the Admiral for reviewing and enjoying this fic. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!   
  


**Miss Chang Po **presents...  
**_The Big O _**  
**in...  
"Lost Doll"**  


  
When Roger's car reached the Smith Mansion, Dorothy got out of the car and lifted Eve effortlessly out of the seat.  Roger took out his umbrella and escorted them to the house – not before locking up his car, of course.  When they arrived at the front door, Norman was already there and waiting for them.  
     "Good evening, Master Roger, Miss Dorothy," he said, holding the door open.  "How did – good heavens!  What on Earth is this?"   
            "A child." Dorothy answered simply, cradling Eve in her arms.  "A young girl to be exact. Her name is Eve Portswater."  
            "How in the world did you…?" the old butler began before stopping himself. "Gracious… do forgive me, come inside, all of you, before you catch colds!"  Without another word, he escorted them all inside.  
  
**BigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigO**  
  
            "And you say her name is Eve, sir?" Norman asked, watching his young master, whom at the moment was polishing his hourglasses with a frustrated look on his face.  
            Roger did not look up from his task.  "Evelyn Portswater." he said.  "Eve for short."  
            "Is that all we know about her?" Norman asked.  
            "Aside from the fact that she is supposedly the only witness to the murder of her parents Marsha and Randall Portswater, yeah… pretty much." Came the reply.  
            "My heavens, how terrible." the old butler sighed, shaking his head.  "The poor thing must be in terrible shock."  
            "Mm…" Roger replied.  "I probably won't be getting any information from her any time soon." He looked up from his work. "Where is she by the way?"  
            "She's sleeping." Roger and Norman looked up to see Dorothy standing at the door.  She walked into the room and sat down in a chair opposite the still-brooding negotiator. "She was exhausted, so I put her to sleep in my room."  
            "Where will you be sleeping tonight, Miss Dorothy?" Norman asked.  
            Dorothy glanced at him.  "As an android, I do not require sleep." she answered simply.  "I only mimic the sleeping function in order to be more like you humans."  She directed a sideward glance toward the negotiator, who gave her a suffering look.  
            "Surely you need to recharge your batteries, or what not." Norman insisted.  "Everyone one needs their rest."  
            Dorothy opened her mouth to speak, but Roger beat her to the punch.  "She'll be fine, Norman." he replied, setting aside his hourglasses. "However, it would probably be best if you stayed with Eve." Dorothy raised an eyebrow at this.  "She may wake up in the middle of the night and would probably feel a lot safer is she saw someone she recognized."  
            Dorothy got out of her seat.  "Very well." she replied, "I shall retire then."  With that, she headed towards the door.  
            "I suppose that is the best solution." Norman murmured. "It must be horrible for her to be without her parents in a strange environment, especially after what has happened."  
            Having picked up his comment with her enhanced hearing, Dorothy stopped before reaching for the doorknob.  Turning backs towards them, she replied softly, "The Portswaters or not Eve's parents."  
            The room fell silent for a moment.  Roger stood up out of his seat and stared at Dorothy. "What… did you just say?"  
  



	3. Startling Developments

Okay, gentle readers, here is another chapter installment for you reading enjoyment. I hope you enjoy. Also, my thanks go out to everyone who is reviewing my fics. Keep'em coming! =)**  
  
**

Miss Chang Po presents...  
The Big O   
in...  
"Lost Doll"  


  
            "Roger, how many times do I have to tell you," Dastun replied, rubbing his temples.  "You're not on the force any more.  Civilians cannot access police files!"  
            "I'm not asking you to give me access to police files, Dastun." Roger replied.  "I just want information on the two deceased victims, Marsha and Randall Portswater."  
            Lt. Lydia Forrester, who stood at his side, now in uniform, nodded in agreement.  "I assure you, sir," she said. "I will be the one accessing the files, not Mr. Smith."  
Dastun didn't look convinced.  
"It's for the benefit of this case, sir." Forrester argued.    
Major Dastun sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair.  "All right." he replied.  "You have my permission."  
Lydia smiled.  "Thank you, sir."  
"I wasn't finished yet." Dastun replied, leaning forward.  "You can have access to their personal records on one condition."  Roger raised his eyebrows at this.  "None of the original documents leave this precinct."  
"Aye, sir." Lydia replied with a smart salute.  She then turned on her heels and walked out of the room.  
Roger smirked, fishing his sunglasses out of his pocket.  "No original documents, huh?" he asked.  "I get the feeling you don't trust me, Dastun."  
Dastun smirked and chuckled.  "You're right." he said.  "I don't."  
With a wave over his shoulder, Roger laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
**BigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigO**  
  
            "You know, Roger," Lydia replied.  "The major would have a fit if he found out of about this." She handed the black-garbed negotiator a manila folder.  
            "Relax, lieutenant." Roger replied, opening the folder, leafing through its contents.  "The good major made it clear that no original documents were to leave this building."  He glanced up at her.  "He didn't say anything about _copies_ of those documents."  
            Lydia shook her head.  "Leave it to you to find a loophole." she said.  
            "That's why I'm this city's top negotiator." came the reply.  
            "So, do you see anything interesting?" Lydia asked.  
            "As a matter of fact," Roger answered.  "I do."  He skimmed down one of the sheets.  "It says here both Portswaters are…" he cleared his throat.  "**_were _**75 years old."  
            Lydia smiled sadly.  "I suppose they both lived to a ripe old age then." she replied.  
            "Yeah," Roger replied.  "How old would you say Eve is?"  
            Lydia blinked at the sudden change in topic. "I don't know…" she answered.  "I would have to say 12 at the most. 10 maybe?"  
            "Well, answer me this," Roger said.  "How is it possible for two people nearly 80 years old to have a teenage daughter?"  
            Lydia shrugged.  "They adopted her I suppose?" she offered.  "Though it's a little strange for a couple so old to even attempt to raise a child."  
            Roger skimmed through the folder.  "The Portswaters had no children, so it's not like they were taking in the child of a deceased daughter or son."  
            "Maybe that's why they decided to adopt her." Lydia replied.  "Some people like children."  
            "Then don't you think they should have children of their own if that were the case?" Roger asked.  Lydia shrugged in resignation.   "I'll give these back to you as soon as done with them."  
            "Let meknow if you need any more help then, Mr. Smith." she replied.  
            "I'll be sure to do that, lieutenant." Roger said, tucking the folder under his arm.  With that, he left out.  
  
**BigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigO**  
  
            They were screaming.  She could hear them from where she stood.  She felt compelled to run to them – to see if they were all right. She was always concerned about them.  It always made them smile to see how much she cared.  Yet, no matter how worried she was, she could not bring herself to move.    
            The screaming was getting louder now.  They were frightened.  They were in excruciating pain.  Still, her feet were rooted to the ground.  
            "Mama, Papa?" Eve called out.  "Are you all right?"  More screams were her only reply.    
            The screams began to increase in volume.  They surrounded her on all sides, echoing loudly in her ears.  They would soon consume her.  
            Eve was beginning to become frightened herself. She clamped her small, delicate hands over her ears.  "Please," she begged, her voice wavering with tears.  "Please stop screaming!"  The screaming only got louder.  Eve started screaming herself.  "Stop it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  "Stop it!  Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
**BigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigOBigO**  
  
            As her extra sensitive hearing picked up soft murmuring coming from her bed, Dorothy opened her eyes to see young Eve tossing in her sleep.  The android blinked in what could only be described surprise.  If one had been watching closely enough, they would have sworn they even saw a bit of concern flicker briefly in her eyes.  
            "Funny," she replied aloud.  "I don't remember shutting my systems down to sleep."  Wasting no more time asking questions, Dorothy rose from her seat and walked over to the bed.  Standing over the small girl, she shook her gently.    
            It seemed that brief contact was all it took to rouse the girl out of her nightmare, for as soon as Dorothy touched the girl's skin, Eve jumped up, eyes wide open, gasping for air.  
            "Stop screaming!" she cried out, immediately clamping her hands over her ears.  
            Dorothy was, to say the least, slightly puzzled - whether it registered on her face or not.  "I didn't scream," she said, her monotonous voice sounding very gentle. "I didn't say anything."  
            Eve blinked at her in surprise.  Removing her hands from her ears slowly as she took in her surroundings, she looked up at Dorothy.  "You're Miss Dorothy…" she said, as if reassuring herself of that fact.  
            "Yes." Dorothy answered.  "How are you feeling, Miss Eve?"  
            Before the young girl could speak, the bedroom door opened, revealing Norman holding a tray of food.    
            "Is everything all right in here?" he asked. "I heard screaming."  
            "Everything is fine, Norman." Dorothy answered. "Eve just had a bad dream."  She looked over at Eve, who had the covers clutched close to her chin in fear.  "This is our friend Norman," she explained to her.  "He's here to help you."  
            "It's quite all right, my dear," Norman smiled gently. "I promise I won't do you any harm."  
            This seemed to reassure her, for Eve bowed her head slightly.  "Thank you, sir." she replied quietly.  "I'm pleased to meet you."  
            Norman bowed back, tray in hand.  "The pleasure is all mine, my lady." he said as he sat the tray down on a stand next to the bed.  "I'm sure it's been quite sometime since you've eaten anything. Here's some breakfast for you to get your strength back."  He gave her a grandfatherly smile.  "If you need anything else, all you need do is ask."  
            "Thank you,sir." Eve said politely.  "I wouldn't want to impose."  
            "Not at all." Norman replied.  "'Tis why I'm here."  
            Eve smiled brightly.  
            Dorothy watched the two of them silently.  Had either of them been paying attention, they would have noticed the small smile adorning her lips.  
  
**~End of Chapter 3  
**


	4. Interrogations

Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I did say I was going to put this fic and Unlucky off for a little while, but a brief spurt of inspiration came to me and I just had to get this chapter down. Hope it doesn't suck. But anyways, depending on how cooperative my creative well of imagination is, perhaps I'll be able to get a few more updates in before the end of spring break. But enough of that, enjoy!**_  
_**

  
Miss Chang Po presents...  
_The Big O_   
in...  
"Lost Doll"  


  
"Please state your full name, age, occupation, and affiliation with the deceased."  Roger looked up from his notepad to see apair of bright, Dorothy-like eyes blinking at him questioningly.  "Whenever you're ready."  
            "But, Mr. Smith," Eve protested.  "You already know all of those things."   
           A slight snicker came from Norman's direction in the corner of the room.  
            Roger sighed, stopping the tape recorder beside him on the desk.  He gave the old butler a cross look, causing him to bow slightly and exit the room –though, not without another slight chuckle. "I know, Evelyn," he replied as calmly as possible.  "The point is for you to give me all the information about yourself that you can.  I record everything you say on tape as well as in my notes.  That way I can go back and see if there are any clues I can use in my investigation."  
            "Oh."  The young girl looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Are you a detective, Mr. Smith?"  
            Roger chuckled.  "I used to be." He answered.  "Now I'm a Negotiator."  He paused for a moment, trying to think of away he could explain the difference between the two so that the young girl could understand.  "My job is to settle disputes between my clients and aggressive outside parties without relying on violence or involving the police."  
            "Oh, I see." Eve replied.  "Should we start now?"  
            Roger nodded.  '_This kid catches on quickly._' Hepressed record and the machine and gestured towards her.  "Whenever you're ready."  
            Eve nodded her head, seemingly eager to be compliant.  "My name is Evelyn Portswater.  My parents are Randall and Marsha Portswater.  I live with them on 324 Dickens Lane, Dome 4."  
            "That's the Southwest dome, am I correct?"   
            Evelyn nodded.  "Yes, that's right."  
            "How old are you, Ms. Portswater?"Roger asked.  
            Eve paused, almost as if she was unsure of how to answer.  "11." She answered.  
            "When were you born?"  
            Another pause.  "I'll be twelve soon."  
            Roger scribbled down something on his notepad before looking up at her again. "You were born in Paradigm, correct?"  
            Eve looked puzzled.  "Weren't we all?" she asked.  
            Roger cleared his throat.  "Of course." He answered.  "Let's continue on, shall we?" Evenodded.  "You said you live in Dome number 4?  Your family must be pretty well off.  Tell me more about your parents."  
            A smile quickly spread over Eve'sface.  "My father, Randall Portswater, is a big businessman in Paradigm.  He used to work for Paradigm," Roger's eyebrow quirked upwards.  "… but now he owns a chain of Camy's Department Stores."  
            "And your mother?"  
"My mother's name is Marsha Portswater." Evelyn answered.  "She's a very nice lady.  She's the President of the LWP, Leading Women of Paradigm."  
'_She talks as though her parents are still alive,_' Roger noted to himself.  "Very impressive." He replied.  "I take it your parents are very busy people."  
"Yes, they are." Evelyn answered. "They take their work very seriously."  
"They do spend time with you, don't they?" Roger asked.  
Eve's expression did not change. "When they can.  They are very busy people."  
Roger frowned slightly, writing something down in his notepad.  "I see."  
Eve looked up at him, noting his change in expression.  "Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly.  "I didn't say something wrong, did I?"  
The negotiator blinked at her for a moment.  "No, of course not."  He cleared his throat once again and leaned forward.  "I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore, Eve." He replied.  "Most of what you've told me is already documented in your family's personal records."  
"Oh, I see."   
Folding his arms in front of him, Roger continued on.  "I'm not going to lie to you, Eve," he replied.  "This case really doesn't require my attention, seeing since your parents are no longer my clients…"  
Eve's childish face took on a look of confusion.  "What do you mean, Mr. Smith?"  
Roger frowned again.  "Eve," he spoke in a low tone, disbelief on his face. The girl seemed extremely intelligent. Could it be possible that she really didn't have a clue to what was going on?  "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?" Roger frowned. "Do you have any idea why you're here?"  
Eve blinked again.  "Miss Forrester told me I was under your protection." She answered.  "She said that you were going to interrogate me while taking up my parents' case."  
"And do you have any idea as to why that is?" Roger asked.  "Do you know why you're here with me, rather than at home with your family?"  
To Roger's surprise, a hurt expression formed on the young girl'sface.  _Crap, now I've gone and hurt her feelings…_  
"My parents love me," Eve protested.  "I know they do.  My mother told me every day that they did."  
"Eve, I'm not disputing that." Roger cut in.  "What I'm trying to tell you is your parents…"  
Eve clamped her hands over her ears. "Stop screaming at me!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.  "I didn't do anything wrong!  It's not my fault!"  
"I never said that, Eve," Roger protested.  "If you would just calm down,"  
"I don't want to stay here anymore!" Eve cried out.  "I'm frightened!  I want to go home!"  With that, she jumped out of her chair, running out of the room in tears.  
Roger rose quickly from his seat to go after her.  "Evelyn, wait a minute!"  
The young girl ignored him, plowing into Norman, who was carrying a basket of laundry towards the washroom.  "My goodness!"  Black slacks and white dress shirts went everywhere.  
Eve let out a startled gasp, seemingly regaining her bearings. She looked up at Norman with a distressed look on her face. "Please, sir, forgive me," Bowing before him slightly, she stooped down to recollect the strewn out clothing.  
The old butler lifted her up, an understanding smile on his face. "Don't worry, my dear," Norman told her. "It was an accident."  He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, drying the tears from her eyes.  "Now never mind the mess, let's go get you cleaned up and perhaps get you a bit of something to eat."  
"Thank you, sir…"  
Watching the whole scene from the door, Roger sighed before going back into his office to shut off the tape recorder. When he returned to the door, he found Dorothy picking up the bits of laundry, depositing them back into the basket.  
"I suppose you didn't see what happened."   
It wasn't much of a question, Dorothy knew, but she decided to respond nonetheless.  "I didn't have to," she replied in her nonchalant sort of way. She pointed a thin, delicate finger to her ear.  "Enhanced senses; I heard the whole thing."  
Roger frowned, letting out a puff of air.  "I should have guessed." he replied, watching the android as she headed towards the washroom, the basket neatly tucked underneath one arm.  It reminded Roger of a mother cleaning up after a child's mess.  '_Where did that one come from?_' he asked himself, mentally slapping himself up side the head.  
With her hand on the knob to the washroom, Dorothy stopped, turning back to look at the brooding negotiator.  She stared at him intently, her expression revealing nothing.  
Roger found himself uneasy under her scrutinizing gaze.  What power was it in such a simple gaze that could make him feel that way? "What is it?" he asked as gruffly as possible, a weak attempt to hide the discomfort he felt. '_Is is really discomfort...? Or is it something else?_'  
He swore he almost saw her scowl. "You, Roger Smith," she spoke in her usual metallic tone.  "Are a louse."  Without another word, she exited the room.  
  
End of Chapter 4


End file.
